Paragon Ascendancy
The Paragon Ascendancy (PA) is an alliance founded upon the principles of strength, equality, and unity. Preamble We, the sovereign members of the Paragon Ascendancy (PA), hereby establish and support these Articles of Allegiance for the support, preservation, defense, and continuation of this august union. Article I – Statement of the Rights of Membership These following rights shall be granted to, without reservation or contempt, the general membership of the Ascendancy. This statement elaborates as follows I. Freedom of speech, so long as residing within that of good taste as defined by the Rules and Guidelines of the Ascendancy forums, and within tolerable definition of criticism of the government as per security rationale, with such being followed by adequate suggestion of rectification. II. Freedom of consensual membership, with registered members retaining full right to renounce their membership within the Ascendancy at any time, being of personal choice and/or compulsitory rationale (IE: expulsion via Treason against the State). III. Freedom of employment, with member choice defining which area of alliance work to employ themselves with, if at all anything, unless mandated by governmental powers with adequate rationale. IV. Freedom of personal defense, granting members the right to defend themselves or request assistance from the Ascendancy Armed Forces, so long as it remains as such. Article II – Attainment of Membership All nations seeking membership in the glorious Ascendancy shall first post an application in the Welcome Center, with the following details: # Nation Name and Ruler (Linked to nation, please) # Nation Strength # Resources # Time Spent in Cyber Nations # Are you willing to fight for the Ascendancy? # Who recruited you/how did you hear about us? # Previous alliances and any positions held? When this has been posted in the Applying for Membership thread, your application will be reviewed by the Ascendant of the Interior, who will accept or deny you based on your application. If accepted, you must set your alliance affiliation to Paragon Ascendancy, and put the PA ID# given to you in your nation bio to be counted as an official member of the Ascendancy. Article III – Structure of the Ascendancy The following description establishes the system of protocol for the government of the Paragon Ascendancy: The High Chancellery The High Chancellery is the highest political group in the Ascendancy. It composes of the High Chancellor of the Ascendancy and the Vice Chancellor, headed by the High Chancellor himself. This group meets at the whim of the High Chancellor. The membership of the High Chancellery is as follows: The High Chancellor of the Ascendancy The High Chancellor is the highest position in the Ascendancy, and the chief figurehead of the alliance in any and all situations. He retains supreme power over the Ascendancy and its affairs, both internal and external. In any and all alliance decisions and activities, the High Chancellor retains final judgment, and his word, when official, is policy or law. He cannot be impeached, unless desired so by the majority of the membership, and the entirety of the Electorate and the Directorate councils, being succeeded by the Vice Chancellor. Should the High Chancellor be incapacitated from his responsibilities at any time for any reason without previous mention, the Vice Chancellor shall function as chief of state pro tempore until further notice. After one month of absence, the High Chancellor will be replaced by the Vice Chancellor, who will then choose a successor to his previous position from anywhere within the government. The Vice Chancellor of the Ascendancy The Vice Chancellor is the second highest position in the Ascendancy, serving as the de facto head of the Electorate. He retains authority as prime minister during diplomatic engagements, as is second to the High Chancellor in internal affairs, secretary of Directorate meetings (IE: Holding log records, organizing proceedings, et cetera), in addition to authority second to none but the High Chancellor himself, and the official head of the Electorate, though may not hold cast a say in any vote of the Electorate, unless the vote is called to a draw, whereas the deciding vote falls to his chair. Being a non-elected official, the Vice Chancellor serves at the discretion of the High Chancellor, who withholds the right to demote and/or replace his position at any time, for any reason. The Vice Chancellor may appoint new positions or remove members of the government, but only with the full consent of the High Chancellor. Should the High Chancellor be incapacitated from his responsibilities at any time for any reason without previous mention, the Vice Chancellor shall function as chief of state pro tempore until further notice. After one month of absence, the High Chancellor will be replaced by the Vice Chancellor, who will then choose a successor to his previous position from anywhere within the government. The Directorate The Directorate functions as the de facto political body of the alliance, besides that of the High Chancellery. It consists of the Ascendant of Defense, the Ascendant of State, the Ascendant of the Interior, the Ascendant of Finance, and the Ascendant of Education. By and large, the Directorate fulfills the day-to-day administrative management of the alliance in each of its five main areas of interest, being military support and maintenance, foreign affairs, and internal management. During meetings both within the Directorate itself and those between the High Chancellery, each Ascendant retains equal rank with each other, and retains one vote in any vote called within those meetings, which will be held on a weekly basis unless specified otherwise, and are split into two separate segments – public and private. Each Ascendant holds undisputed authority over their areas of duty, answering only to the whims of the High Chancellery. During judicial proceedings concerning charges of High Treason, the Directorate functions as a review quintumbunal, where the accused argues his case before the chaired members. Upon the conclusion of the trial after 4 days, the Directorate shall pass suggestive judgment, with the final judgment falling to the High Chancellor. Each Ascendant retains the right to appoint undersecretaries or officers to head the various departments and offices under their supervision and guidance, though they may not attend Directorate or Electorate meetings. The specific duties of the Directorate members are as follows: Ascendant of Defense The Ascendant of Defense is the head of the Armed Forces of the Ascendancy, and functions as commander-in-chief during times of external conflict. His duties are to maintain the military by any means deemed necessary, including organization and maintenance of both the martial system itself and its personnel. His authority within his area of interest is without equal, save that of the High Chancellery, at whom he serves at the discretion of. Ascendant of State The Ascendant of State is the head of the Ascendancy Corp of Ambassadors, or “AmbassoCorps”, the official diplomatic organization of the Ascendancy. His duties include ensuring that the foreign relations of the alliance are secure and progressive, with all records and rosters being maintained and comprehensive in detail. Being the official head of the AmbassoCorps, his authority within his area of interest is supreme, yet serves entirely at the discretion of the High Chancellery. Ascendant of the Interior The Ascendant of the Interior is head of the Office of the Interior, which encompasses all activities concerning the general membership of the Ascendancy, including moderation of the forums, the monthly census, recruitment of new members, and forum maintenance, working with, at times, with the Vice Chancellor to fulfill his duty (IE: Administrative access). Ascendant of Finance The Ascendant of Finance is head of the Penultimate Paragons, the poorly-alliterated banking corps of the Ascendancy. He coordinates all aid programs, hands out starting aid, and assures that no members of the Ascendancy go wanting. Ascendant of Education The Ascendant of Education is responsible for, obviously, the education of the Ascendancy's member states in the ways of Cyber Nations, whether it be simple diplomatic tact, the art of ravaging another nation, or the depths of growing a nation. He is responsible for maintaining all guides, as well as responsible for the graduation of each class from the Ascendant's Academy. The Electorate The Electorate is the established democratic body of the Ascendancy, The Electorate consists of an initial four Electors, each elected on a bi-monthly basis, with the candidates each having an unlimited individual term limit (any candidate can run for an election more than once). The duties of the Electorate include advising the Directorate and High Chancellery as necessary in any matter. Any member of the alliance who has graduated from the Ascendant's Academy may propose legislation to the Electorate, Directorate, and High Chancellery, though only after a general membership poll of the topic, and a final vote of the Electorate, with the majority leading in favor of forwarding the motion. Only members who have graduated from the Ascendant's Academy may run for office in the Electorate. The Vice Chancellor functions as the official head of the Electorate, though may not cast a say in any vote of the Electorate, unless the vote is called to a draw, whereas the deciding vote falls to his chair. He may also call a meeting of the Electorate at any time. Undersecretaries and Officers The Directorate and High Chancellery, as well as the Electorate (through a majority vote in favor), may appoint undersecretaries or officers (if military oriented) to head newly created departments and offices at leisure. How much authority and privileges each newly created position asserts rests at the decision of those who propose it, though it must be approved by the appropriate Ascendant and/or the High Chancellor. Any new offices may be removed by either the Directorate or the High Chancellery at any time for any reason.